


【帕梦】【授权翻译】I need a hit, baby give me it

by MathemMagics



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Implied Kujo Kiriya/Hojou Emu, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Vampire Bites, a sexual situation but not a lot of porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathemMagics/pseuds/MathemMagics
Summary: 假如永梦是一位吸血鬼猎人，而帕拉德是一只吸血鬼……敌人间的一次吸血会是如何？
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 9





	【帕梦】【授权翻译】I need a hit, baby give me it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i need a hit, baby give me it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846456) by [kiriya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya). 

> 这篇文中包含思维控制和“被吸血鬼咬后会欲火难耐”的设定。但我向您保证这里面发生的一切都是两厢情愿的结果。

永梦为了成为一名医生付出了许多努力。  
他放弃了六年的人生——在此期间他从未在奇幻游戏或西方大片以外考虑过吸血鬼这种东西——并且为了那身白大褂荒废了作为天才游戏玩家的事业。克服他的笨拙，无休地学习，牺牲他的社交生活，全都是为了夺回患者的笑容。  
他从未预料过他的医学事业会需要他成为一名吸血鬼猎人，又或者说他的生活会与不死生物扯上千丝万缕的联系。  
然后又一次地，总是这样反转，而永梦还未意识到这一点。  
现在，他就在这儿，背靠着水泥柱，而一只吸血鬼仿佛潜近猎物的捕食者一样爬进他两腿之间，笑得像个欢度圣诞的孩子——而永梦就是他的礼物。  
帕拉德的微笑鲜活明亮，即使在这灯光昏暗的废弃仓库里也能看清。他伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。帕拉德靠得如此之近，以至于永梦甚至能在一片阴翳中辨认出他的瞳孔扩张，一瞬之间，纯黑便追逐着红与蓝直到瞳孔边沿。帕拉德的手指环着永梦的颈。永梦可以听见帕拉德的声音在他大脑里回旋，如一条蛇一般缠绕着他的思绪，鲜活而温热：_把你的颈子露出来。_  
永梦顺从了，头倾向一边，将秀颈一大片苍白的肌肤都展示给帕拉德，使对方可以给予它一口漫长、探索性的舔舐。十足夸张，还有一点湿答答、水淋淋，尽管如此，它仍如帕拉德所料地使永梦的脊柱一阵颤栗。  
即使难堪地遭受突袭，永梦的怨气也足以使他怒目而视，用旁边的木箱警告帕拉德道：“这附近有的是做木桩的材料。”  
帕拉德抵着他的脖子咯咯地笑了，他本不应该从一个威胁里找到笑点的，但他没能控制住。帕拉德用他的钝牙咬了一口永梦的肩膀，换来对方猝不及防的吃痛声。  
“那就太卑鄙了，永梦，”帕拉德回答，他的声音一如既往地仿佛浸透了蜜糖，但更醇厚，更深邃，一个个音节热乎乎地舔过永梦的耳膜，直勾起他腹中的无名欲火。帕拉德空着的那只手慢慢滑上他的大腿，朝着他只因为这么几下就几乎半硬的玉茎去了。“要是没有一场公平的战斗的话，你是不会杀我的，不是吗？”_告诉我真心话。_  
而“是的”的回答来得相当简单干脆。  
目前，他们停战了：联合起来对抗一个共同的敌人，檀正宗，那个想要把病毒散播到全世界的初代吸血鬼。而永梦想要这个。他需要它。鉴于这一年里他所经历的磨难，他_理应得到_。  
帕拉德跨坐上去，他们就如同拼图一样完美契合，仿佛帕拉德天生就为弥补他的空隙而生（也许他的确就是）。  
他可以感觉到他的热量从他们身体间辐射出来，像一个烤炉似的温暖着帕拉德冰凉而了无生机的躯体。永梦的手抓着吸血鬼的肩，保持着两人的近距离。  
绝大多数时候，他真的恨极了帕拉德，不止是恨他所做的卑鄙之事，更是恨他们两人是一心相通的，有时候永梦好奇，假如他们注定要遭受这一切，但永梦是被那个视死亡为最新玩物的自恋狂巫师从他们原本的身体中分离出来的那一个的话会是怎样。  
在看向永梦的双眼之前帕拉德给予了他又一口十足敬意的舔舐。帕拉德红与蓝的眼眸深沉而朦胧，手滑下永梦的秀颈，勾勒着贵利矢交给他的项链的银链条，那是在贵利矢濒死并即将消亡之际——永梦强迫自己的发散思维刹车。  
帕拉德的手指尖儿触摸着十字架，甚至探过了永梦的衬衫，那个小物件撩拨着他的肌肤，然而，帕拉德似乎并没在意。  
“这可不能保护你，你知道的。”帕拉德观察片刻，道。永梦的确清楚，鉴于帕拉德是资历最老的吸血鬼之一，一般的小把戏对他起不了什么作用。更何况，帕拉德还是他的吸血鬼。充斥着情欲香甜和肉欲躁动的空气也变得黏重。帕拉德歪着头对上他，好奇心溢于言表：“你害怕吗，永梦？”  
永梦回答得很坚决：“至少不怕你。”  
帕拉德咯咯地笑着，把脑袋埋进永梦的颈窝里。帕拉德的鼻尖蹭得他下颌发痒，浑身都毛乎乎的，不自觉抖了两抖。接着，又有些什么别的落下：热丝丝、湿漉漉……是吻，那些是吻。  
“兴奋起来了吗？”  
“是的。”  
獠牙仿佛一柄悬吊在弦上随时会下坠的剑似的在他温软的颈上徘徊。  
“你想要我咬你吗？”  
“是的。”永梦坚持道。  
“多少？十分之一？”  
“_二十_，”永梦推开压上好些重量的帕拉德，咬了一口他的脖子，吸血鬼佯做抱怨地喊了两声痛，“别耍我。”  
“那可不太好。”  
“你也不是什么好东西。”  
帕拉德若有所思地考虑了一阵，喉咙里发出“呣”的声音，然后说：“成交。”他拉着永梦的头发把他拽回来，力度足以使其呜咽。在给予又一次嬉戏的轻吻时，帕拉德掌心裹着永梦的牛仔裤裤裆，里面的东西鼓涨着，“想要进行下一步的话，就好好求我。”  
“嗯唔，帕拉德，”永梦哭喊道，在他的紧握中颤抖不已，“求求你。”  
帕拉德又笑了，邪恶又残忍，下一秒他的獠牙就在永梦体内了，仿佛一把刀划开融化的黄油一样在他皮肤里滑行。  
永梦因痛苦哀鸣，手指穿过并卷着帕拉德的头发，一阵欢愉的巨浪在他体内升腾，冲刷他的五感而爆发为火热的快感，他情迷于倚在帕拉德身上，发出渴求的、含混不清的只言片语。震颤在他的神经中翻滚，使他瘫软，使他骨蚀魂销，他体内的一切都伴随着熔铁烁金的热量搏动：他的大脑，他的五脏六腑，他充血的肉茎。  
失血的时长由秒到分，此时时间本身就化为极乐。帕拉德以前咬过他——在他们最水火不容的时候，足以使他感到温暖、头晕目眩以及更容易被强迫，但不像现在这样，不是这种绝对的巅峰，不足以让他溺死在情热中，让他皮肤上的每一根神经都因愉悦而歌唱。  
“永梦，”帕拉德开口，他现在就在永梦面前几寸凝视着对方。也许是因为永梦的拉拉扯扯，帕拉德的头发卷得乱七八糟的。永梦甚至没有意识到他停下了，他的思维太过迟钝，他的思绪在此刻既过于纷杂沉重又过于简单飘忽。帕拉德的瞳孔扩张了些，而他的声音就像一束阳光划开了他思绪的云朵_——你想要什么？_  
永梦仿佛浑身血液沸腾，他肉体的每一寸都滚烫着，渴求被触碰。而帕拉德的嘴胡乱地在他的身体上涂抹上鲜红的血，_他的血_。永梦可以闻到它，它闻起来就像酒，甘甜而强烈地冲击着他的感官。  
“吻我。”永梦命令道，身子已向前倾去。  
帕拉德半途变道，二人唇舌相撞。太棒了，_血_的感觉太棒了，超乎他的想象。他以舌头诱惑地撬开帕拉德的嘴，而其中滋味_醉人_：温暖、浓酽、甘美，一并尽数喷涌上来，比起永梦在受吸血鬼本能主导时吮吸薄薄的划口要棒得多。  
永梦的手指抓着帕拉德外套的背后，想着_“碰碰我”_。一瞬间的心意犹如黑暗中的一枪，但帕拉德看上去将他的心声听得一清二楚。帕拉德舔食着搭在肩上的永梦的脖子上的咬孔，一边熟练地解开他的牛仔裤。  
当他的肉茎暴露在空气之中后，帕拉德给了他又一个血色的吻，宛如又一发烈酒。永梦牙根发痒，肉棒渴望抚慰、硬得发疼，而他的脑袋只觉得天旋地转。但每每当他神经松弛下来，帕拉德的声音总是像穿线的针似的又把他扯紧。  
“你尝起来美味极了，”他在永梦耳边低语，“你知道吗？我的永梦。”  
帕拉德以手裹住他的玉茎时，永梦发出一声类似哀鸣的哭腔。帕拉德放声大笑，问：“你一直都这样？”_告诉我_，又一个声音直达脑海。  
“不，我从来没有——我，我不知道它会这么棒。”  
对此帕拉德露出一个笑容，露出整齐的牙齿。永梦在毫无防备时被一个巧妙的动作挑逗得倒吸一口气，始作俑者深色的眼眸闪烁着愉悦。  
帕拉德唤着他的名字并耳语着嘉奖之词，他的手对付起永梦来就像对付任何游戏一样富有技巧，直到永梦化成了一滩热气绵绵的喘息、酥软的呻吟。他的意识延迟，在欢愉的海洋里颠簸，直到帕拉德的声音为他沉下船锚。  
_为我绝顶吧，永梦。_  
他的高潮来得如此猛烈以至于甚至没有发出一星半点的呻吟，冲击叫嚣着要将他猛地撕扯开，快乐在他的神经中四处穿梭，肌肉不受控地紧绷着，最后一切汇聚成一声渐强的喘息。所处的空间仿佛在摇晃，直到他看见星星，五光十色的斑点淹没他的视线，直到一切被黑暗吞没。  
•  
•  
•

阳光穿过厚重的窗帘的间隙刺着他的眼睛，醒来的永梦眯起眼睛看向那块光斑。他眨眨眼睛，环视房间，但理所当然地，帕拉德早已不见了踪影。永梦不知道他还在期待些什么别的。他之前一定是晕过去了。是够难堪的，但作为一个半吸血鬼，他血液中氧含量比大多数人要少，必须小心不要在短时间内大量流失这些宝贵的氧。而在反应过来这一切之前，永梦以为自己贫血了。  
他掀开身上的苫蔽——几乎全裸，只剩他的短裤和脖子上贵利矢的银十字，它不会像对一个真正的吸血鬼那样灼伤他，但它总是温热的，仿佛一个活物贴在他心脏正上方。  
在他的手机开始震动后他也再不能无视已挂在天幕上的太阳，屏幕显示是一条简单粗暴的短信，发件人是飞彩，提醒他上班前先去摄入点糖分。  
在他的手机下有一张便签，笔迹匆匆草就：  
_“下局再见啦，M。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我对EA吸血鬼同人设定的一点微小的黄色贡献，这个概念打开了我新世界的大门，灵感喷涌而出！它同EA对抗死亡的主题密切联系，而且工口极了。  
ozuttly简直是天才，我对“出身不幸”这一想法给予最高评价。  
这篇同人的题目来自懒妮的Toxic，去听听看吧。  
————  
译者笔记：在大半年以前看到了这篇，当时就很震撼，几个月前摸鱼摸了好一阵子给摸出来了，水平有限，也许很多地方破坏了原作者的结构和层次，感谢原作者授权，感谢读到这里的你(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)请大家多多支持原作者多给原作者按kudo噢wwwwww  



End file.
